Anglerfish VS Giant Squid
Anglerfish VS Giant Squid 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Finding Nemo VS Finding Dory! Which giant bioluminescent creature that hides out in almost pitch black water will be sleeping with the fishes? Interlude 'NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The Midnight Zone The area was littered with wreckage from sunken ships and it was very dark due to how low it was from the surface. A beefy Anglerfish '''with bulbous eyes with large, spectral lids, a lure, a glowing dorsal fin and long teeth was swimming in this area, clearly on the hunt. Even though she could smell plenty of meals, she couldn't seem to find any. She then let out a frustrated snarl. Until she picked up something large, larger than herself. She began following the scent like a dog. She then arrived at a sunken shipping crate. Something was in there, hidden in the shadows. The anglerfish began advancing toward the crate, getting ready to attack. An eye suddenly opened inside the crate, starling the anglerfish. Then the animal the anglerfish was looking for revealed itself. It was a massive tentacled one-eyed creature that had a mixture of blacks and blues as it's color scheme, making it look alien and menacing. The anglerfish had just woken up a '''Giant Squid. And the squid was not ''happy. Snarls escaped the squid's beak as he glared at the now intimidated anglerfish. However, that intimidation soon transformed into determination immediately. Nothing would stop her from having this big meal. She let out a challenging roar as she lit up. The squid let out a sound of acceptance. '''HERE WE GOOO!' The anglerfish opened her mouth and swam toward the squid at fast speeds. However, the squid spat out ink, blinding his opponent. When the ink disappeared and the anglerfish could see again, the squid was gone. Then, she was grabbed from behind and thrown away by the squid. She charged and attempted to bite the squid again, but was smacked away by a tentacle. The squid suddenly charged at the anglerfish and rammed her side with his head, pushing her away, then striking her with a tentacle again. The anglerfish was getting angry now. She bit down on one of the squid's tentacles, drawing blue blood and causing the squid to let out a sound of agony. She then tore off the top of the tentacle, blood gushing out of the wound, and devoured it. Gorgeous. Needing more of that meat, the anglerfish opened her mouth, but the squid wrapped it's tentacle around one of her long teeth and tore it out, causing the anglerfish a lot of pain. And if that wasn't enough, he stabbed the tooth into her gum, then pulled it out again. Throwing the tooth away, the squid wrapped it's tentacles around the anglerfish and threw her to the ground. Biting down on her fin, the squid pushed the anglerfish away, tearing off the fin in the process. The anglerfish turned to glare at the squid, then roared with anger. The squid snarled as it prepared to continue fighting. The squid spat out more ink, but the anglerfish dodged and tried to bite the squid, only to be trapped in the squid's tentacles and thrown away. She was rammed again, then felt tentacles grab her, pull her close and something biting on her side and tearing apart the skin, causing her to roar in pain. The squid's beak chewed on the torn off skin, and was then thrusted into the anglerfish, impaling her and causing her even more pain. The squid then began to squeeze the anglerfish as she struggled to escape her stronger opponent's grip. Blood began to emerge from her mouth, her bones cracked and broke, and her organs exploded and she stopped moving as she was flattened. The squid released his now dead adversary, then let out a sound of satisfaction. He had taught that anglerfish a lesson: Never, ever, '''EVER '''wake it. Grabbing the anglerfish in his tentacles again, the squid dragged her dead corpse back to the crate he had slept in earlier. He was looking forward to a snack before bedtime. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Series' themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights